


Future to the past

by Awsed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying mikasa, Death, Eren hates Mikasa, Experiment gone wrong, Future, Future eren, Gore, Hatred, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past, Past Memories, People changing, Random Updates, Shock, Story doesn't start till chapter two, Tears, mean eren, warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsed/pseuds/Awsed
Summary: An experimenot has gone wrong with Eren and Hange's and he is sent back to the past wear he has just became a Part of the Levi squad. Why are there two Erens and why has eren changed so drastically in the future... Why is Zeke involved? Has Eren betrayed humanity or acting against a selfish wish? Is Eren being controlled? Why is he acting that way... The choice of wear Humanity lives or dies is in Eren’s hands now





	Future to the past

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it ya boii Origonalawsed just wanted to say the story is not starting on this chapter but on the next one. My phone is acting up and I can’t save anything on it I am sorry for this inconvince.

(•ↀωↀ•)   
(๑o̴̶̷̥᷅﹏o̴̶̷̥᷅๑)ᵒᵐᵍᵎᵎᵎ  
\\[•∆•]/  
(ง'̀-'́)ง  
(ಥ_ಥ)  
ヘ(◕。◕ヘ)  
(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ  
♥︎~♥︎  
( ^ • ^✿)   
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧   
/\\__/\ zzzz...(=-.-=)(_,,_,,_)~~~/)____/)( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)  
ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
♡✧( ु•⌄• )  
(òロó)

.:*・°☆.。  
Σ(゜ロ゜;)  
(｀∀´)Ψ  
ò  
（●´∀｀）ノ♡  
(/¯–‿･)/¯  
| (• ◡•)|

(-'́-'́)  
(ง๑ò^ó๑)ง  
(*ò v ó*) ง  
<(ᐛ ]< )_  
(´●^●｀)  
(; -_-)  
( • , •)  
(@ o $ )  
(｀ u ó)ง  
(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
( •ॢ◡-ॢ)  
(ृ ु ´͈ ᵕ `͈ )ु❀(ृˊ͈ ꒳ृ ˋ͈　)ु   
´͈ ᵕ `͈ ♡° ◌̊   
“:.•♬✧⁽⁽ଘ( ˊᵕˋ )ଓ⁾⁾*+:•*∴ ♡

❀.(*´◡`*)❀   
(∗❛ัᴗ❛ั∗)  
(人 •͈ᴗ•͈✿ฺ)  
✺◟(∗❛ัᴗ❛ั∗)◞✺  
( ] ✺ ß ✺)]  
(๑•^•)ง  
\\(^_^)/  
d(^o^)b  
,-+'\\[ ' ^ ' ]/'+-,  
...(•-• )  
\\[=0A0=]/  
#^_^#  
+'*.,[ / '^' ]/,.*'+  
ㅍㅡㅍ  
( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
( • ̀ω•́ )✧  
☁  
₍˄·͈༝·͈˄₎ฅ˒˒  
♡  
(´･_･`)  
(*≧艸≦)

Ḧ͔̞̣̯́ͭ̈́e̻͙͔̱̥̪͗l̮̰̉̈́l̢̟̳̻̺̞̿ͪ̋̉̑ͧͅ 

 

☣  
(> •3•)  
(> •3•)>  
/\ /\  
(=^Y^=)  
\ O /  
\ / \  
) ( ' )  
( / )  
\ (__) |  
>^,,^< -kitty cat  
>*   
~*= -  
:p -kitty with toung sticking out  
@};---   
★  
❀  
❁  
( ° ω＾)〜☆  
（＾＿－）☆wink  
(｡･ω･｡)

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
✲ﾟ｡.(✿╹◡╹)ﾉ☆.｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡  
:(´･ω･)ω･`):   
:/⌒ つ⊂⌒ヽ:  
　↑　　↑  
長男　末弟

□現実  
:(´゜ω゜): (･ω･’):　　　　　==========  
.´◉",益;"◉）ｳｵｵｵ  
:/⌒ つ　:　　　　　============  
　↑　　　　　　　　　　　　↑  
ฅ(•ㅅ•❀)ฅ  
(=①ω①=)  
( ゞ◎Д◎ヾ)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my emojis at least 😂❤️


End file.
